1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a method of processing information, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image forming apparatus performs print, printing papers, toner, or the like is consumed. In order to distinguish billing destinations of the consumption, the user information may be included in print data. The image forming apparatus authenticates user information included in the print data. In a case where the user information is authenticated, the print data are printed. When the user information is authenticated, a user of a print request source of the print data is specified and the specified user is determined as the billing destination.
However, it is not always necessary to specify the users of the print request sources of all the print requests. For example, because a billing management of the print data from a specific computer system is exactly performed, it is necessary to specify the user of the print request source. However, there may be a case where it is unnecessary to specify the user of the print source request when the billing management of the print data from the other computer systems and user terminals is not exact.
As described, in a case where multiple computer systems having different requirements for specifying the user of the print request source, it is possible to allocate an individual image forming apparatus to each of the computer systems. As to the computer system requiring to specify the user, it is possible to consider an allocation of an image forming apparatus provided to perform the authentication of the user information included in the print data. As to the computer system not requiring to specify the user, it is possible to consider an allocation of an image forming apparatus provided to print without performing the authentication of the user information.
However, it is not economic to individually install the image forming apparatus.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-168347